Now and Forever
by kendallsLover
Summary: Rein must go school alone since Fine is sick what will happen when Bright is her new partner in class. Rein x Bright ONE SHOT


**So this is my second try this is as well a one shot you can make request is you want thank you so much for reading my stories it feels amazing when someone reviews it, so yeah enjoy**

 **Declaimer: I don't own fushigi boshi no futago hime**

 **Pairing: Rein x Bright slightly Shade x Fine**

Rein was running to school alone it seems Fine had flu so she had to stay on her home

 **Rein P.O.V**

"Oh no I'm late for school again this is lonely without Fine besides me" I though sadly, I shake my head "No I promise Fine I wasn't going to be sad" I keep running until I make it just in time I sat down the seat beside me was alone since Fine wasn't here I stared sadly at the desk, all of sudden someone sat on the desk I looked up surprised and saw a boy with light brown hair and ruby red eyes I recognize him as Bright-sama, I blush and looked away I have always liked him, but why would he sat there?, his desk is besides Shade-Kun, Fine's crush

 **Bright P.O.V**

I was sitting besides my best friend Shade I can't believe we used to hate each other but then again I used to love his crush Fine Sun, but then I fell for her twin Rein Sun, I sign I can't get near her with no excuse I'm worried my fan club may hurt Rein I never wanted to be popular, I looked at Shade and smile

"Hey dude" I said

"Hn" said Shade

"Why are you in such a bad humor today?" I asked

"What are you taking about I'm as always" he said clearly lying

"Maybe because her crush isn't here today" said a voice behind me

"MILKY" said Shade angry

"Know, know is that how you should treat your baby sister?" Said Milky

"So Fine isn't here?" I asked Milky

"Hey that has nothing to do with anything" said Shade blushing

" oh poor Shade that explains it all" I said ignoring my best friend, Milky laugh

"Here Shade" said Milky giving Shade some books

"What am I supposed to do with this… Cooking books?" Asked Shade annoyed

"Fine borrowed them to me now p,ease be a nice big brother and give them back to her in my name" said Milky smiling sweetly

"Why must I do it?" Said Shade "annoyed" he really isn't honest with his feelings

"Oh!, you can't?, then I'll give them to Ace I'm sure he can give them to her" said Milky mischievously, smirking a bit

sometimes I'm scared of the power this little girl have over people

"Give them" said Shade snatching the books from Milky after all he is jealous of anyone who gets hear Fine, Milky just smirked more

"That's what I though" said Milky, "well I'm leaving bye you two" said she smiling

I smiled and sweat dropped

"Your sister is powerful I said

"You have no idea" said Shade

…

"Hey dude, I'm leaving so since I won't be here and Fine isn't here either, then your partner will be Rein!" Said Shade

I blushed and my eyes widened

"You're right" said

Shade smiled an me and pat my back and said "Good luck man", I smiled and nodded

I went and sit besides Rein my fangirls can't say anything since my partner isn't here and hers either!, this is the best I will be Rein's partner all day today!, I saw her looking sad maybe she misses Fine, but she looked at me her eyes widened and looked away… Is.. Is she blushing?, does this mean she likes me too? I just stared at the board and wait for the teacher to come back, and she did Tambarin-sensei came and everyone went to their seats

"Well class today we change the seat arrangement" she said

We all went to the back, I was kind of sad I was looking forward to this day, I glance at Rein she was staring at me, I smiled warmly at her and she blushed I though she looked so cute so I took her hand and give it a light squeeze she looked up at me, and smiled

"Now sit in pairs as I call you, we are going to try and make them one boy one girl" Tambarin-sensei said

"Auler Waterdrop, Altezza Gem"

I looked at my sister I know she has a thing for him she was in shock but blushing Auler took her hand and led her to her sit I'm glad Altezza I smiled encouraging to her she just smiled shyly back to me

"Sophy Wind, Brad Cloud" (my OC)

"Mirlo Waterdrop, Tio Fire"

"Shade Mûn, Fine Sun" I smiled Shade got to be with his crush he's gonna be happy

"Bright Gem, Rein Sun now everyone has a new partner" I glance at Rein and she was smiling at me I blushed "…You really are stunning beautiful.." She blushed, wait… Did I just said that outloud?

 **Rein P.O.V**

Yess!, Bright-Sama is my new partner I'm so happy I mean I loved to have Fine as my partner but that's because we're twins but I just like Bright-sama so much thank you Kami-sama!, I glance at Bright-sama and smiled a really warm and filled with love, Bright-sama blushed and said "… You really are stunning beautiful…" I blushed so hard and looked away

"Thank you Bright-Sama" I said shyly

Oh Fine what am I supposed to do right now?, okay Rein try and think like Fine, mm…

She would be the straight forward dense sister I know and love well I'm going to try it

"brigh-" I started to say but was interrupted by the teacher

"Okay, the person with who you're right know is going to be your partner for all the year and for all your classes so Bette get along with them" Tambarin-sensei said

"Hai" we all said at the same time

I really want to have lunch with Bright-sama but I already lost my chance and confidence

"What wee you going to say Rein-San?"asked Bright-sama, okay Rein this is your second chance… Wait did he say "san"?

"You can call me Rein, Bright-sama" I said smiling, he smiled back

"Okay Rein" said Bright-sama I loved the way he pronounce my name is so charming just like him kyyaaa, mou Rein come back to earth I heard my sister in my head, I snapped back to reality

"You can call me Bright, Rein" he said with his award smile, I nodded and said

"Thank you B-B-Bri-Brigh-Bright" I said blushing like a crazy, Bright-sama laugh, his laugh is so cute, I could hear it everyday

"It's okay if you want to call me 'Bright-sama' too Rein" I blushed and nodded and said 'thank you'

"Oh yeah want did you wanted to as-" RING RING RING

"The bell" I said kind of sad

"Yeah…., oh right why don't you have lunch with me?, so you can tell me what you wanted" said Bright-sama

"Yeah I would love to" I said smiling but OMG BRIGHT-SAMA AND I EATING LUNCH TOGETHER THEN I WILL FEEED HIM AND HE WILL FEED ME AND WE WILL GET MARRIED AND HAVE 2 SONS HE IS GOING TO TELL ME HE LIKES ME AND THAT HE HAS ALWAYS HAD AND-"

"Rein?, are you okay? I snapped back and looked that we we're the rooftop God I need to stop spacing out

"Yes.. Just thinking how may Fine be" I said

"I'm sure she is Fine that's her name after all ad Shade is paying her a visit" said Bright-sama

"WHAT?" I said "Fine is so lucky wish that happened to me, I should get sick" I said joking

"R-Rein you l-like S-Shade?" Asked Bright-sama, my eyes widened I was shocked and my voice wouldn't come out it seems he mistook my silence since he forced a smiled and said " I wish you the best luck" he got up and left I was left dumbstruck, speechless but then my sense came back and I shouted

"BRIGHT"

Bright-sama turn around when he heard me scream wide eyes

"did you just called me 'Bright'?" He asked I blushed deep red

"Well I, I just, you see I, " I couldn't get the words out of me I started to feel dizzy and felt a little numb the last thing I remember is Bright-sama screaming my name and then everything went black

I woke up and looked at the sky is was already the sunset, I looked at the clock it read 4:30pm o'clock, stirred and felt pressure in my abdomen I looked and there was an arm around my ways I looked at Bright-sama fast asleep beside me the nurse came

"Oh I'm glad you finally woke up,you had an emotional break down mixed with a panic attack this boy here bring you here, he was worried sick and refused to leave your side" said the nurse

"Thank you very much p, I an take it from here" I said smiling

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Positive" I said

"Okay then, I'm leaving Hunny I recommend you to stay in your house and rest okay?" Sha said

"Yes ma'am"I said smiling

"Okay see you"she said

"Good bye and thank you again" I said

"It's no problem " she said and left

I looked at my phone and call mom

"Rein?, darling where are you? I was worried!"

" I'm okay mom will be there soon" I said

"Okay Rein be careful on your way back" mom said

"Okay mom bye" I said and cut the call

I rested you head again and looked at the sleeping Bright-same besides me, I smiled and said "I love you so much you know?" I closed my eyes and smiled enjoying the moment

"Yeah I do know, and I do too" my eyes widened and I saw Bright-same looking straight to my eyes I blushed and try to run away from there I was so embarrassed but he took my hand and force me down again squealed, he laugh and rap his arms around me

"I said that I love you, I'm sorry for how I acted earlier I was really jealous I never meant to hurt you" he said regretful,but I didn't care I just smile and leaned and kiss his nose

"R-Rein" he said blushing, and I giggled

"Two can play that game" he said kissing my chin, now I was blushing, and I kissed his left cheek, he kissed my right cheek, and I kissed below his lips, and he kissed my forehead, and I kiss his forehead too, and we started laughing, then he kissed me on my lips I was shocked at first but I kiss him back, when we pulled away we just smiled at each other he helped me getting up and took me home before I got inside he hugged me and said

"Rein really like you a lot I know dating me won't be easy for my fangirls but can I be selfish and ask you to please be my girlfriend I promise I will protect you and won't let anyone hurt you" he asked, I smiled maybe the biggest smile while. Some tears wanted to come out and nodded my head

"Really?" He said

" I would love to Bright-sama, I really like you too, and I want to be with you" I said

He picked me up and stared spinning me around I was giggling

"Well what a lovely couple" someone said behind me

"Mom, dad!" I said

"We're here too"I looked up and in the balcony were Fine and Shade

"Fine, Shade-kun!" I said

Shade winked at Bright and said "You did it dude, we're officially dating the girls we love"

"Yeah I know right… Wait did you say'we'" I asked, Fine went deep red while Shade too me her face his hand and peck her lips

"Sha-Shade!" Said Fine

We all laugh, Shade bid his goodbyes and so did Bright-sama but before he left he whispered in my ear

"No matter what Rein you're mine now and forever" and he slipped a ring in my finger I was stunned and I hugged him and whispered back

"Yours now and forever and you mine now and forever",we kissed and then I went to sleep, but Before falling asleep I looked at the ringin my finger it was beautiful a gold ring with a blue gem I'm in that in the inside said "now and forever" and I feel asleep

Now I know I'm. Not the best but I'm still starting on this I have one for Fine and Shade that actually happened to me I will post it as fast as I have it done, I hope you like it please review, thank you to

CandySHINE

Fine Shade

Shine4Ever

Kurosaki Miyu

Really your reviews meant a lot to me I hope I do t let you down with this we'll see you in the next chapter and Merry Christmas

With love, KendallsLover


End file.
